


Fraxus Blurb: Spooning

by geeheegajeel



Category: Fairy Tail, fraxus - Fandom, freed justine - Fandom, laxus dreyar - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, fraxus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7111933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeheegajeel/pseuds/geeheegajeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Freed as the Big Spoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fraxus Blurb: Spooning

Freed trying to wrap his arms completely around Laxus' heavily muscled body and burying his head in Laxus' neck and kissing it up and down until Laxus squirms and gives in. Laxus turns around, facing Freed and they just kiss the hell out of each other, running their hands across each other's bodies, feeling every muscle. They fall asleep facing each other and in each other's arms, holding each other so tightly that there's not a single millimeter between them because they enjoy each other's company so much.


End file.
